


Decorations Of Red

by broadwayblainey



Series: Blue Christmas [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Kurt meets the friends, drinks a little, cries a little and has a heart to heart with Burt. Sounds like Christmas.Also for the Klaine Advent prompts: Mist and Nose.This is quite long and talky but I hope there isn't too many mistakes, this is my first multi-chapter fic so, there's probably a few.





	Decorations Of Red

He awoke later to the sound of laughter outside the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up, stretching his arms out. Kurt swung his feet off the edge of the bed, standing and looking at himself in the full-length mirror opposite the bed. His hair was a mess, flattened to his head while he slept, and his clothes were creased all over. Sighing, he tried to straighten them out to no success. His attention was pulled by another loud laugh outside the door.

   Butterflies fluttered in Kurt’s stomach. God, why was he here? He didn’t know these people, what if they didn’t want him here? What if Blaine wasn’t half as nice as he seemed or was in some sort of cult? He breathed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
   One step at a time.  
   He walked over to the door and opened it quickly, not wanting to give himself a chance to talk himself out of it. Three heads turned to look at him, and he felt himself flush. At least, he thought, he recognized one.  
   "Hey, sleepyhead,“ Blaine said, standing up from where he was sat on the couch, braiding a pretty girl’s red hair, and walking over to him. "Guys, this is Kurt, the one I was telling you about.”  
   "Hi, Kurt,“ the redhead said in a thick Irish accent, she jumped up and bounded over to him, wrapping him up in a tight hug that he awkwardly returned. "Blaine told us all about you.”  
   "Not all about you, don’t worry.“  
   "I’m Aoife, it’s nice to meet you,” she said, pulling back and grabbing his hand, shaking it. She was something special, even more so up close. Her hair curled beautifully halfway down her back, pulled into a half-finished braid. Her eyes were green and bright, and light brown freckles covered her face and neck. She was pale, too, paler than Kurt even. And tall, standing at least three inches above Kurt.  
   "It’s nice to meet you, too,“ Kurt replied, finding himself being guided over to the couch. He flopped next to who he guessed was AJ, who was pretty stunning, too. Beautiful deep skin and the darkest brown eyes Kurt had ever seen. A plain navy cap covered a closely shaved head.  
   "I’m AJ,” they said, holding out a hand that Kurt shook, and they smiled so sincerely at Kurt that he felt significantly more relaxed. “Blaine told us that the two of you got married last night.”  
   "Yeah!“ Aoife gasped, bouncing down on the other side of him, linking an arm through his. "Congrats on the nuptials.” Blaine laughed and sat on the other couch, curling his legs up underneath him.   
   "Oh, yeah, it was very romantic,“ Kurt said, and Aoife laughed. "Are you sure you’re okay with me gatecrashing today?”  
   "Gatecrashing?“ AJ asked. "Blaine, that’s not okay. You can’t just invite people in, I have a table plan and Aoife has just the right amount of food!”  
   They were all silent for a minute. Kurt’s stomach twisted up and he started thinking of ways to excuse himself. AJ chuckled.  
   "God, I’m joking. Can you imagine if I was actually like that?“ they nudged Kurt with their elbow and he laughed, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.  
   "You’re a real life bitch, AJ,” Blaine said, throwing a pillow at their head. They ducked and threw it back. “What’s the itinerary for today?”  
   "My dear, Blaine, that’s a surprise, you know this.“  
   "Oh, wonderful, I love surprises,” he said sarcastically, sharing a grin with Kurt.  
   The front door slammed open, the walls shook and a gust of cold air blew in. A blue haired man with a matching beard and tattoos covering all of his body that Kurt could see stood in the doorway. He was wearing nothing but a white vest and light blue jeans but, had silver tinsel around his neck and a Santa hat on his head, and he was clutching a plastic bag in each hand, one filled with presents and the other with something Kurt couldn’t make out.  
   "Ho, ho, ho my hoe hoe hoe’s,“ he said. "Merry Christmas, all,” he shouted, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the back of Blaine’s head, then walking in front of them to do the same to AJ and Aoife. He was about to do the same to Kurt before he stopped himself. “Wait, who’s this?”  
   "This is Blaine’s new friend, Kurt,“ AJ told him.  
   "Oh, hello, Kurt,” he said. “I’m Brian,” he told him, grabbing Kurt’s hand and kissing the back of it. He let go and turned to Blaine. “And where did we find Mr. Kurt?”  
   "That’s a long story, Bri,“ Blaine said. "One I won’t tell you, so don’t ask.”  
   "Fine,“ he huffed, standing up and stomping into the kitchen. "Why is it so cold?” he asked over his shoulder, putting his plastic bag on the table and pulling out a bottle. It was cold, Kurt thought, his breath misted in front of him and he felt goosebumps on his arm. “And do we have clean glasses?”  
   "A - we didn’t pay the heating so it got cut off. Merry Christmas, Mr. Landlord,“ Aoife answered, pulling her hair over her shoulder and finishing her braid. "And, two - yes, some of us know how to wash things. They’re in the cupboard above the oven.”  
   "You just said A then two, that’s not how you list, Aoife,“ Brian shouted from where his head was in the cupboard. He pulled out five glasses and put them on the table. "Do you drink Kurt?”  
   "Religiously.“  
   "Perfect,” he said and popped the champagne cork. “This is my favourite champagne,” he told him, pouring out five glasses and handing them out.  
   "Is it your favourite because it’s fizzy and less than £7?“ Blaine asked, taking his glass. Brian winked and tapped Blaine on the tip of his nose.  
   "Anyway, Merry Christmas” he toasted, raising his glass. They all shouted it back and tapped their glasses together. Kurt sipped his drink.  
   "That is certainly the most £7ish champagne I’ve ever drunk,“ Aoife said, making a slightly pained face.  
   "If you want good booze, get a good job, ginge,” he said, downing the rest of his. “I have to get changed.”  
   "I have to cook a dinner,“ Aoife said.  
   "I have to call my sister,” AJ added, getting up and walking into their bedroom.  
   "I … have to lie here and wait for the Queen’s speech,“ Blaine pulled a blanket up under his chin and turned the TV on.  
   "Would you like to borrow a change of clothes, Kurt?” Brian asked him, standing in the doorway of his bedroom.  
   "Are you sure?“ Kurt said, and Brian nodded and ushered Kurt into his room.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Kurt was sat on an uncomfortable wooden dining chair in Brian’s clothes and eating a surprisingly good Christmas dinner. It was late, much later than had been intended after a situation involving burnt potatoes had pushed the start of the meal back to almost ten. Brian was telling a story Kurt wasn’t sure was true but was enjoying anyway, chuckling as Briand gestured wildly.  
   "And that, my dears, is how I ended on Brighton beach, with a naval officer, dressed as a wise man.”  
   "Wait,“ AJ said, trying to hold in their laughter. "Who was dressed as a wise man?”  
   "I was, lovey, please try to keep up,“ Brian sighed, rubbing their arm condescendingly. "He was hot, though. I love a man in uniform.”  
   "Me, too,“ Kurt agreed, sipping his wine.  
   "What kind of uniform?” Blaine asked smirking at him.  
   "Oh, God, any kind. Army, firemen, mall security,“ he sighed dramatically, leaning his head onto his hand and looking up dreamily. They all laughed. "This is amazing, by the way, Aoife,” Kurt told the girl at the head of the table. She smiled.  
   "Thank you, Kurt, I’m so glad someone brought their manners with them this evening,“ she said, glaring around the table at her friends.  
   "The best meal I have ever eaten,” Blaine said.  
   "It’s a masterpiece,“ AJ kissed their girlfriend on the cheek.  
   "It will go down in history,” Brian declared.  
   "You guys, stop it,“ Aoife said. Kurt laughed. "I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, sweetheart,” Kurt looked up and realised she talking to him.  
   "I am.“  
   "And I’m sorry things aren’t going the way you want them to right now, I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted to spend Christmas, but we’re very happy to have you,” AJ added, they smiled from where they were sat next to Kurt. Kurt smiled back sadly and his vision blurred, tears filling his eyes.  
   "God, I’m sorry, what an idiot,“ he said, wiping his eyes with his napkin.  
   "No, it’s fine,” Blaine whispered from his other side. He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and squeezed him tight. “One of us cries at this table at least once a week, so don’t worry about it.”  
   "Yeah, no judgment here,“ AJ agreed, handing Kurt another napkin.  
   "I cry most days,” Aoife joked.  
   "Yeah, I’m crying right now, just not physically,“ Brian said. Kurt laughed and it sounded miserable, a half sob that just made more tears fall.  
   "Why are you all so nice? What’s wrong with you? People don’t behave like this is real life,” Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with an odd expression. A little sad, maybe.   
   "I spent Christmas last year in the hospital,“ Brian started. "My exboyfriend beat me black and blue and I was miserable. Until these three idiots snuck a whole turkey dinner onto my ward,” he smiled widely at them. “I woke up that day having no idea what to do, and then these people, that I had known for three months, made more effort with me that day than people I’d known my whole life,” he kissed Aoife’s cheek. “Call it fate, call it Christmas spirit, call it blind optimism, I’ll do anything for any of them. Including taking in any of Blaine’s strays,” Kurt laughed again and sounded more like himself. Brian looked pointedly at AJ.  
   "Oh, my turn?“ they asked. "Okay, we’ve all had a few shitty years until this one,” they start, and then looked at Blaine. “Some of us shittier than others,” the corners of Blaine’s lips turned up slightly at his friend. “This has been your shitty year. No one should be facing their shitty year alone.”  
   "The good thing about this being your shitty year,“ Blaine interjected. "Is that, in a week, it’ll be over, and you can start a new one.”  
   Kurt smiled at him and pinched his cheek. His phone rang behind him, startling him, and he jumped up to see who it was, expecting his husband’s name to be on the screen.  
   "It’s my Dad,“ he told them. "Do you mind?”  
   "No, use Brian’s room,“ Blaine told him.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt shut the bedroom door behind him. He took a few deep breathes to try and settle his nerves twisting in his stomach. Looking down at his phone and at the picture of his Dad that was on the screen, he sighed. It was from a while ago, maybe two years ago, on Kurt’s birthday and he’s curled under his Dad’s arm, Burt’s chin resting on his head. That was the last time he had seen his Dad in person. Things had really gotten away from him.  
   "Hello?” Kurt said, putting his phone to his ear.  
   "Hey, kid, Merry Christmas,“ his Dad greeted him. "I was waiting for your early morning call but it didn’t come so I tried your house phone. Kev answered, said you hadn’t been home in a few days,” Burt waited for a reply, and when one didn’t come he asked. “You okay?”  
   "Yeah, I’m fine,“ Kurt said, but his voice was shaky.   
   "Then why aren’t you at home?” he asked. “And why didn’t you call me?”  
   "You know why I’m not home,“ Kurt hissed, tears filling his eyes. "And I just didn’t think you would want me to call.”  
   "Of course I want you to call, Kurt,“ his Dad sighed. And Kurt could practically see him sitting in his armchair, taking his cap off and rubbing his hand over his bald head like he does when he’s upset. "I know last time we spoke was bad, but you’re my son, I love you. And it’s Christmas.”  
   "But what you said,“ he was crying now and he wiped his face with the back of his hands, sitting down on the edge of Brian’s bed. "And you were right, you should be disappointed with me. I’ve let you down, I’m a terrible son.”  
   "Bud, calm down,“ Burt said softly. "What you did was not okay. I know you’ve had problems with Kev but -”  
   "You don’t know the half of it,“ he interrupted quietly.  
   "So, tell me,” his Dad said, sighing deeply. He waited again but Kurt didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. “I know what I said. I didn’t mean it. There’s nothing you could do that would make you a disappointment to me.”  
   Kurt sobbed then, putting his hand over his mouth and crying. He’d been so scared that he had lost him. He could lose everything else, every relationship, everything he owned. If he had lost his Dad, he wouldn’t have known what to do.  
   "I’m sorry,“ he choked. "I’m sorry, Dad.”  
   "It’s okay, kid,“ he said. "Don’t cry, it’s Christmas,” he chuckled. “Where are you anyway?”  
   "I’m - it’s a long story,“ Kurt laughed. "I’m with friends.”  
   "Friends? Which ones?“  
   "You don’t know them, they’re new. But they’re nice, they’ve let me stay with them for a few days,” Kurt yawned.  
   "What time is it there?“  
   "It’s only eleven, but it’s been a long few days.”  
   "Yeah, I bet,“ Burt sighed. "I’ll let you get back to your friends, try to get some sleep. And thank them for me, for taking you in.”  
   "I will,“ Kurt said. "And send my love to Carole, tell her I’ll call her soon.”  
   "Will do,“ his Dad agreed. "Come home soon, Kurt. It’s been so long, you need your family. We’ll take care of you, just come home.”  
   "I will. In the new year,“ he promised. "I love you, Dad”  
   "I love you, too, Kurt,“ his Dad said. "Get some sleep.”  
   "Okay, I’ll talk to you soon.“  
   "You’d better,” his Dad warned.  
   "I will, I promise,“ he said. "Bye, Dad. Merry Christmas.”  
   "Merry Christmas, kid.“

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he reentered the living room, Blaine turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt’s bloodshot eyes and red cheeks but, when Kurt just smiled, he didn’t question him. He sat down next to Blaine, reaching out to grip his new friends hand quickly before letting go and covering his mouth as he yawned again.  
   "Time for bed?” Brian asked. “Will you be staying again tonight, Kurt?”  
   "Is that okay?“  
   "Course it is,” AJ said. “What will the sleeping arrangements be?” they asked, looking around at their friends.  
   "I’ll take the couch,“ Kurt said.  
   "No, you’re our guest, Kurt, you can have our bed,” Aoife yawned.  
   "Don’t be silly. I’ve already had your food and -“  
   "Then have mine,” Brian said. “You’ve already slept in it and -”  
   "And he’s used to having men he just met sleep in it,“ Blaine teased.  
   "I can’t take your beds,” Kurt told them.  
   "Yes, you can,“ Blaine said.  
   "Well, they aren’t your beds either, Blaine.”  
   "True,“ Brian agreed. "Why don’t the boys share mine and Aoife and AJ share theirs?” Kurt thought for a minute.  
   "Yeah, sure,“ he said, too tired to argue anymore.  
   "Okay, I’ll go find you something to sleep in, Kurt,” Brian said, standing up and wrapping his arms around AJ and Aoife. “Love you both, thanks for a lovely day,” they both kissed his cheeks, before turning to Kurt and doing the same to him.  
   "Night, Kurt,“ AJ said. "It’s been a pleasure having you.”  
   "Thank you,“ Kurt whispered to them. "For everything,” they pulled back and smiled at him. Aoife gripped his arm briefly, and they both said goodnight to Blaine, AJ leaning in and hugging him tightly, and then disappeared into their bedroom. Brian’s head appeared in the doorway.  
   "Ready when you are,“ he said, so he and Blaine followed him into his room. "How do you want to do this?” he asked, pulling back the blanket on the left side of the bed and hopping up into bed, covering himself with the blanket and snuggling into the pillows. “I sleep on this side,” he told them, already closing his eyes.  
   "Do you want middle or end?“ Blaine turned to Kurt and asked, pulling his polo over his head and putting on a white vest that was on Brian’s dresser. He did the same with his red jeans and pulled on a pair of soft looking dark grey sweatpants. Kurt had to divert his eyes.  
   "Uh, end, please,” he said, catching the clothes that Blaine threw at him, a light grey t-shirt and another pair of sweatpants, black this time.  
   "No problem,“ Blaine said, sliding into bed next to Brian, who spooned up behind him, making Kurt smile. He froze, looking down at the clothes in his hands and up to the guys in bed. Blaine caught his eye and grinned. "Would you like us to preserve your dignity?” he asked.  
   "Yes, please,“ Kurt chuckled. Blaine yanked the blanket up over his and Brian’s heads. Kurt quickly changed, shrugged off his borrowed clothes and folding them before putting them neatly on the dresser. Then he put on his new borrowed clothes. When he was done he got into bed, pulling the blanket down from over the guys.  
   "Are you a cuddler, Kurt?” Brian asked. And before he could answer, he interrupted him. “You know what? We’re going to cuddle anyway,” he said, wrapping a long arm around both Blaine and Kurt and closing his eyes again. They all lay there for a moment, silent but for their quiet breathing. Blaine’s eyes blinked closed. Kurt stared at the ceiling.  
   "This is kind of weird,“ he whispered, turning his head and looking at the pair next to him. They were complete opposites; Blaine was sweetly handsome, warm eyes and beautiful, brown curls, free of gel today and twisting at his forehead. Brian was bigger, rougher almost, his blue hair wavy and thick. Handsome still, but such a contrast to Blaine.  
   "You’ve never shared a bed with two strange men?” Blaine asked without opening his eyes. “Brian can give you some advice.”


End file.
